Each HIV Vaccine Team shall be required to perform the following activities and provide the following resources: 1. Develop a specific therapeutic HIV vaccine concept into a product capable of being tested in a clinical trial. 2. Provide for the production of vaccine products under Good Manufacturing Practices (GMP). 3. Provide the requisite infrastructure, facilities, and resources for performing all phases of the contract. 4. Design and implement one or more clinical protocols, independently or in collaboration with a DAIDS-funded HIV/AIDS clinical trials network,